A Lost Girl
by Kiera M.Cohen
Summary: What if the Cohen's had a forgotten daughter? This is my first fic please read and review!
1. Coming Back

I do not own any of these characters Except for Kiera you can thank FOX for everyone else!  
  
Kiera Cohen sat in her driveway, though she felt like it wasn't hers. Hardly anyone in Newport knew about her and those who did had probably already forgotten. Kiera was Seth's younger sister born only a year after he was but she had always felt out of place here so when she was 8 she left to go to a private performing arts school in Boston. She always wanted to be on Broadway, dancing and singing were her life. Kiera felt so weird, she hadn't been home in 8 years, "what am I doing here?" she thought  
"Ok it's now or never, but what if they don't want me here what if they don't love me anymore?" She couldn't stop thinking about the what ifs. "Kiera stop doing this to yourself they are your family and if they can love Ryan as their own they can certainly love you their own daughter."  
Kiera got the courage to get out of her yellow sports car and walk to the front door, she knew this wasn't going to be easy but she had to do it, she loved and missed her family and it had taken her all this time to figure that out. There was no turning back now. She pushed the doorbell and she could hear footsteps inside and her heart started to race. Then the solid oak door started to open and she was nervous as ever.  
"Hi Daddy it's me."  
"Kiera?" Sorry so short but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Please review and tell me what you think! 


	2. First Meetings and reunitings

I do not own any characters except for Kiera you can thank FOX for everyone else!  
  
"Hi daddy it's me."  
"Kiera? Is that really you?"  
"Sorry I didn't call before, but I wanted to surprise you."  
"Kiera its wonderful to have you home, your mother and I have missed you so much." Sandy Cohen said while hugging his only daughter tight.  
"Come on in, Kirsten, Seth, Ryan come down here, I have a surprise for you!" Sandy yelled as he and Kiera walked into the kitchen.  
"What is it dad? Seth said as he and Ryan walked in.  
"Hi Seth."  
"Sis?"  
"Yep Seth it's me"  
"Oh my gosh come here!" Seth said squeezing his younger sister in a  
hug.  
"Sandy what's the, KIERA?" Kirsten said excitedly.  
"Hi mom."  
"Babe come here." Kirsten said while holding her young daughter tight.  
"We have missed you so much!" Then she gave Kiera a kiss on her forehead. ~Ryan's POV~  
Sister? The Cohen's have a daughter? Wow Look at her she is beautiful, but how could they have a daughter and never tell me?  
  
"Kiera this is Ryan, Ryan this is Kiera." Kirsten said introducing them.  
"Hi Ryan it's nice to meet you." She said giving Ryan a hug.  
"Same to you." He said with a smile. ~Kiera's POV~  
Whoa look at him he is gorgeous; so this is the boy from Chino Seth always e-mailed me about.  
  
"So Kiera what brings you back to Newport? Sandy asked  
"Well I was actually planning on moving back."  
"REALLY? That would be great to have my lil' sister back! Seth said excitedly" Then you Ryan and me could hang out, Right Ryan? Ryan? You who?  
  
"Oh yeah that would be cool." Ryan had a delayed reaction, he was to busy looking at Kiera to listen to Seth.  
"Kiera that would be wonderful, but why are you leaving school, I thought you loved it in Boston?" Sandy asked his daughter  
"I do but the fact is I have taken all the classes there that I can there, so I want to finish high school at Harbor, if that's ok with you."  
"Kiera that is wonderful, we are so happy to have you back!" Kirsten said hugging Kiera again.  
"Kiera why don't your dad and I go and set up your room and Seth and Ryan can show you around?"  
"Sure mom that sounds great, but are you sure you don't need any help?"  
"No you dad and I will be fine, go on and have fun."  
"Come on Ryan you and I are going to take Kiera out and show her Newport." "Sounds great Seth!" Kiera said excitedly. "Yeah let's go." Ryan said he really wanted to get to know Kiera. "Come on we will take my car." Kiera said. "What do you drive Kiera?" Ryan asked her "A camero." "Really sis that's cool." "Thanks bro." "Bye Mom bye dad." Seth said "Bye Sandy, Kirsten." "Bye mom bye dad. I love you." Kiera said giving both her parents a hug and kiss. "We love you too. You guys be careful!" "We will." Seth said reassuringly.  
In a flash the Cohen kids were out on the town.  
"It's so good to have my baby back Sandy"  
"I know honey." He said giving his wife a hug.  
"We better get busy on her room, I want it done tonight." Kirsten said.  
"Why don't we call Julie she is great at these sort of things."  
"Right! Good thinking!"  
"You better call you father and tell him his only granddaughter is back in Newport, I'll call Julie.'  
"Ok, tell Julie to be here in 5 minutes!"  
"I will." Sandy said as Kirsten left to call her dad. Sandy just sat there a moment thinking about how great it was to have his whole family together.  
  
Thank you all so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
~Kiera M. Cohen 


End file.
